Bleach: A Line in the Sand
by Anger House
Summary: Love triangles are frustrating, but when one third of it goes insane, will it push the other's off the edge as well? [RukiaxIchigoxRenji]
1. Sand I

BLEACH FIC: A LINE IN THE SAND

CHAPTER: ONE

He stood amidst the tempest like a curse, shrouded in swift, blowing sand. The gales blew everything into a loud, reedy obscurity as his red eyes stared forward. "Is this all you've got?" he said hoarsely, his throat dried and torn from the lack of moisture. Collapsing forward, his body became covered from layers of thin, gusted sand and it continued to hide him until two dark, cloaked figures lifted him from the sandy grave.

…

"Renji," came the soft female voice. The hazy figure cleared enough to reveal a woman, cloaked darkly in fabric that draped over her body, keeping herself secret.

"Shinigami…" he whispered through scratches. The woman ran her soft hands around the dirtied man's face, clearing its crevices of the tiny pebbles of sand.

"Well, aren't you a sorry sight." Grunted a lean figure from the back of the room. Dropping his hood, he revealed his familiar strands of bleached hair and gave a crooked grin. "Sands a bit too much for you, lieutenant?" The other man responded with a light, scornful laughter.

"Sounds like… Ichigo," he rasped. He reached and gripped onto the hooded woman's arm and held it tightly. "Are you, Rukia?" The woman nodded and the man released a relieved breath and allowed his grip to slip away. "I found it. Tell the Captain… I… found it."

"What?!" cried the woman as she desperately shook the lieutenant. "Renji! What did you say?!" She recklessly tried to call the man back to a conscious state, but failed. Her efforts were silenced by the lean man standing behind her, "Ichigo."

"Rukia, that's enough." The man slid in front of her and looked down to the unconscious lieutenant. The woman exited quietly as the bleached haired man began to speak. "What did you find, Renji?" he muttered to himself. Furrowing his brow in annoyance and tucking a finger under the lieutenant's bandanna, he tugged it off the man's sand-beaten head, unveiling the wealth of inked tattoos hidden beneath. He plucked a pair of damaged sunglasses from the man's head as well. "Moron," he spat.

…

Rukia stepped out of the clay shelter they had taken refuge in and left to collect amounts of water left pooling in the dessert rocks. Ichigo leaned from the shelter's window and pretended not to watch her. He heard rustling from within the back room and watched the lieutenant ascend from the stone cot he laid on, "Comfy, eh?" Ichigo scoffed. "I thought you'd like it."

The lieutenant stood to 6'2 and his stature was enough to intimidate Ichigo into silence. He lifted his head and his long, crimson strands swayed with the movement; A few escaping the knot and resting on his broad shoulders. He crossed his strong arms and smirked at Ichigo, who was now silent and blank-faced. "Idiot," he called back.

Ichigo's blood ran hot, "What'd you say?!" he challenged. The lieutenant only smiled. Resting his eyes he sat onto the floor and slipped his right shoulder out of his battered shihakusho. "Hey! Wh-What're you doing?!"

"Settle down, won't you?" Renji snarled. "I wasn't just lying in the sand all day yesterday. _I_ work for a living."

"What?!"

"All I'm saying is that not everyone can just frolic around between the living and dead in the same happy-go-lucky style as you." Renji slid his other shoulder from his uniform, leaving his chest bare.

"Shut your stu-!" The colour in Ichigo's face drained slightly as his eyes fell upon the deep gash that streaked across the lieutenant's back.

"I'll never get all the sand out," he pouted to himself. Noticing Ichigo's attention, he re-examined his own condition and understood the expression, "Yeah, I know. I'm going to have to get the tattoo redone again. What a pain." He whined as he unwound some gauze.

"I-Idiot," Ichigo grumbled and spun around to refocus his attention out the window. He fidgeted and scratched the dry skin on his hand. "I hate deserts," he murmured lowly to himself, "they're so bloody dry."

"Renji!" Rukia peered down at the lieutenant with an alarmed expression on her face. Ichigo turned to see Renji frozen in an awkward position trying to reach and dress the wound on his back. "You couldn't help him dress his wound?" She asked angrily.

"Hell no," Ichigo answered smugly.

She paused. "Wait, You're wounded?!" She smacked Renji upside the head and cursed him. Renji untangled himself from the floor and grinned nervously. "Ah! You're getting blood on my floor!"

"This isn't your house, Rukia." Ichigo reminded. He glanced at Renji and noticed an ailing expression on his face. Blood trickled down the lieutenant's back more steadily and he succumbed to his own light-headedness. "Renji…?" Ichigo questioned. Rukia shot a look down at him.

"Yeah," Renji mumbled. "Just feelin' a little feverish."

Ichigo turned away, "Idiot, I didn't ask how you were."

"Oh, no?" Renji said between laboured breaths. "Guess I… just heard wrong…" Sweat formed on his brow and an agonizing pain crept up in his ribs.

"Damn right you heard wrong," Ichigo huffed as a flush of blood filled in his cheeks. He scowled and turned away from the lieutenant.

"Renji?" Rukia piped. "Are you alright? You look… kind of…"

"Yeah, just peachy," he smiled as blood pooled in his mouth and dripped down the corners of it. He coughed, "Rukia." He formed his words as quickly as his body allowed, "Give it to… your brother. To captain… Kuchiki." He swallowed hard and his face contorted with pain. Ichigo hurried and crouched by his friend's side.

"What the hell Renji?" He demanded.

Rukia's eyes grew dark, "Where? Where is _it_ Renji? Where did you put _it_?" Renji's eyes widened. _Where?! Where had he put it?! _He searched his mind frantically. He couldn't remember. Rukia read the expression on his face and turned away.

"You idiot," she grumbled. "How could you have lost _it_?!" Ichigo propped Renji up from the floor.

"It was the last… thing, I…" He swallowed the blood in his mouth to speak. "…Remember before… I… fell," he huffed. "In the desert… in the sand." His body surged with pain and he clenched his teeth to keep from yelling.

"You dropped it where we found you." She said to him. She hid the quivering in her voice and turned her back to Renji to hide her welling eyes, "It stung you, didn't it?" Renji nodded and swallowed hard. Rukia turned, a tear sliding down her cheek, "Don't you die, you hear? Ichigo, stay here! I'm going to retrieve _it._"

"What's going on? Hey! Wait! I'll-!" Ichigo argued.

"You'll stay here," Rukia said coldly and left.

…

"Ichigo!" Renji cooed in the cold silence. It was dusk and the clay shelter had turned dark and chilly.

"Moron," Ichigo answered. "Seems like you've 'recovered' once any command to work has dissolved. If I didn't know better, I'd say you faked it to get out of getting whatever it was you dropped back there! Now, Rukia is out there alone, who knows what kind of trouble she'll get herself mixed up in."

"Then go to her. I feel fine," Renji lied.

"I would have hours ago, but you saw her face," Ichigo scowled. "I'll get beaten to a bloody pulp if I chase after her." Ichigo shivered at the thought. Renji did too. "What stung you?" Ichigo sighed.

Renji grinned, "Concerned?"

"Curious."

"Nothing you need to worry about, kid."

"Kid?! Did you just-? How dare you! I'm stronger than you are so how can you call-!"

Renji gripped Ichigo's collar, "Because you're just a brat after all." There was a murderous glint in his eyes. It was something Ichigo had never seen in Renji before. It was hate. Ichigo's heart quickened. A crooked smile crept onto Renji's face. "You're afraid," he hissed. "I can hear it beating, your heart."

…

Rukia caught her breath momentarily. Running in the sand was more difficult than she imagined. Maybe she should have sent Ichigo instead, but he always takes too much time. He gets too distracted, she reasoned, and there was not enough time for distractions. If she was correct, than what had 'stung' Renji was a hollow known to this territory, and that hollow's sting had the ability to poison and delude any individual with strong spiritual energy.

…

Renji released the grip on Ichigo's uniform and laughed casually. "You know, Ichigo," he teased. "You may have a whole whack of frightening spiritual power, but when it comes to physical strength…" Renji paused and thought to himself. Ichigo breathed slowly. _What had happened?_ He'd thought that Renji had snapped only a moment ago, but now he appeared stable. Renji's large hand appeared in front of Ichigo's face and his expression grew serious.

"What?"

"Arm-wrestle me."

"What?!"

"Come on," Renji grinned. "I challenge you, Ichigo Kurousaki, to an arm wrestling match."

Ichigo clasped Reji's outward hand, "Bring it, you bastard."

…

She barged through the door panting and gasping for air. Rukia had returned. "Gee, Rukia, that was fast," Ichigo commented.

"Where's," she huffed. "Where's Renji?"

"How would I know?" Ichigo scoffed. "I don't keep tabs on that moron."

Rukia clenched her fist, "But I told you to keep tabs on him." Her voice carried a frightening tone. "So," she scolded, "Where is he?"

"He's in the back room," Ichigo surrendered. Her eyes brightened and a cheery expression reclaimed her face. _She's a monster_, Ichigo concluded.

…

She was overcome with a feeling of warmth as she entered the dark room. The winds outside had calmed and brushed gently against the clay exterior. The noise engendered in a comforting hum, adding life to dark walls of jet. The night was starless. Only the moon had drifted and it's soft glow highlighted the edges of the man she sought.

He was not lying down as she had expected. Instead he stood against the wall of the furthest corner with his arms folded. Feeling her presence, he rested his red eyes on her. It startled her. The lighting had made her old friend seem unearthly. "Renji?" She gasped.

His eyes drifted to the floor and he looked away, not saying a word. Concerned, Rukia stepped towards him. "My brother well be pleased that you've recovered what he asked." She spoke quietly and gently. Renji said nothing. "Renji? You shouldn't be standing." Rukia stepped in front of him. "You should-!"

He reached out, grabbing her and pulling her closer. "Gotcha," he said as colour rose into her cheeks. He grinned and laughed at her. Feeling embarrassed, she torn herself away from him. She crossed her arms protectively.

"Seems like you're feeling okay," she grumbled.

"Yeah," he answered lowly. "Guess that poison wasn't all it was made to be." Of course, Renji had known that wasn't true. He could feel its venom coursing throughout his body; it's presence making it hard for him to concentrate.

"I'm glad," Rukia sighed. She watched Renji's mouth part slightly; she was still close enough to feel the hotness of his breath. It made her anxious. His arm grazed hers, sending shivers through her small body. She thought it had looked as if he had wanted to speak.

"Nevermind," he said, the corners of his mouth twitching. She felt his large hand on her back as he tugged her arm with his other hand, dragging her close. He released her arm and brought the free hand around her neck.

"Renji…?" She whispered, still stunned. She could feel the strength of his spiritual pressure bearing down on her. He was powerful, she realized and it unnerved her. But there was wildness about his spirit, a bestiality and feral natural that she had only sensed in him. A quality differing from Ichigo's power, although he possessed a reckless temper it was not the same as the fierce flavouring in Renji's soul. And this is what she feared in Renji, his ruthlessness. "Don't…" she whimpered.

"I'm not doing anything," he said with a grin. His eyes flashed with a familiar cruelty. Rukia trembled; she'd seen this side of him in battle many times but never outside it, and never with her.

"Why are you…? What are you doing, Renji?" She managed weakly. He'd never done this before. He'd never held her this way and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to.

"Am I making you nervous?"

Her heart began to beat faster and harder as he leaned into her. Her body weakened, she felt herself submitting under him. It was too fast, it was happening too fast! Her mind raced. It told her to run but she stood. His hand guided her lips towards his. He paused just in front of her. She felt his breath on her lips and her feelings of fear mixed with desire. "God, your so damn short," he laughed and pulled away from her.

Rukia felt a rush of cold air replace Renji's presence as he leaned against the wall and away from her, grinning. She felt a flush of annoyance. She knew she appeared stunted next to the tall lieutenant, but she didn't like to hear it. He brushed past her and began to walk to the door. She didn't want him to leave. She was angry. Did he think he could just rile her up and leave? Was he toying with her?

Renji felt his balance shift as Rukia leapt up behind him. The sudden attack caused him to lose his footing and crash to the ground. He landed on his wound and winced. Rukia landed beside him with a thud.

…

_What the hell is going on in there?_ Ichigo thought, slightly annoyed with all the noise. Distracted by his dry hand again, he began to itch it furiously.

…

"Hah! Some lieutenant," Rukia mocked. "You're pathetic!" Renji sat up with difficulty. His wound began to throb again.

Releasing a sigh, he spoke. "That was a cheap shot, Rukia." He was relieved that his wound hadn't reopened. She lifted herself from the floor and onto her knees. She was surprised by his serious tone. It made her angrier with him.

"Well, you-!" She accused. She stopped herself when she noticed Renji's pained expression. He tightened his fists to stop them from shaking, but his muscles quivered from the shocks of pain regardless of his restraint. It was then that she realized her own foolishness. She was about to apologize when Renji spoke.

"Serves me right, I guess," he laughed. "For letting my guard down around you. Who would have known you were such a prude." Anger rose in her again. She nailed him in the shoulder with her fist, protesting and cursing him. Caught in a moment, she pressed her lips hard against his and pulled away quickly. She sported a triumphant look, she wasn't a prude after all, she thought!

"Ow," he whined. "Was that a kiss or a head but?" He brought his hand to his face and rubbed his mouth. Rukia grew angrier.

"You're saying it was bad?" she growled.

"Yeah," he grinned. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Rukia snarled. She brought her lips onto his again, pressing softer and then pulling away. She glared at Renji and waited for his response. He sighed and shut his eyes, bringing his hands behind his head and lying down on his sore back. "I'm bored," he teased, opening an eye.

"What?!" Rukia fumed. She leaned toward him to curse him some more but he grabbed her and pulled her onto him. Meeting her lips and embracing her in a short, rough kiss. She blushed and Renji burst out laughing.

He lifted himself toward her and whispered, "Be careful what you start, Rukia." He was amused at her reaction and continued to laugh at her. Annoyed, she pressed down on his chest with her hands, pushing his back against the floor. His laughter ended with a series of short gasps.

Renji was laughing _at her_, she thought. _At her_! Pride welled up in her and she wanted more than anything to prove herself. Renji was wrong about her, he'll see! But before she could act, Renji's mouth occupied her's once again. He slid his tongue between her lips, demanding entrance. She opened her mouth wider and he took the opportunity. Rukia felt a low, burning sensation that crawled up her spine. Instinctively, she pressed her hips hard against his. She couldn't deny that Renji was a great kisser and she felt excitement stir in her. She began running her hands frantically over him, unsure of what to do with them.

She felt Renji's low laughter in her mouth, "Oh, you're not very good at this, are you?" He grinned and using the power of his body, flipped Rukia underneath him and took control. She looked up at him. If she had any initial doubt in her mind, it had melted away by the feeling of Renji's hand sneaking into her clothing. He roamed over her stomach and slipped her out of her shihakusho. His palms were warm, but the tips of his fingers were cold and they were running down her thighs.

She began to breath harder. Gasping when his cold fingers slid between her legs. "You're heating all up, eh?" He whispered smugly into her ear.

"Shut-up," she quipped. His grin widened and he began to skilfully kiss her neck, concentrating on the most sensitive area. She buried her face into his broad shoulders, hugging him tightly. His mouth trailed lower and he twirled his tongue around her hardened nipple. Her body tensed as his hand made quick work of removing the rest of her uniform and she bit her lip, nervous of what was coming next.


	2. Fury II

BLEACH FIC: A LINE IN THE SAND

CHAPTER: TWO

Rukia ran her hand over the tattoos on Renji's chest, giving them the attention they deserved. She rested her hands on his neck as Renji slipped out of his own uniform. He returned his lips to hers, connecting as their tongues curled and engaged each other. Rukia moaned and dug her fingers into Renji's neck.

Unwilling to wait any longer, Renji increased his pacing and kissed harder, deeper and wilder. He felt himself stir and ached to begin. His hand ran up her leg, gripping it and spreading it to make room for him. Rukia held back a whimper and lay still. Her body was yearning but she was nervous and felt her initial reluctance returning, but she knew that Renji wasn't about to let her get away.

Her legs were wrapped around him. He returned to her neck and kissed it wildly, sucking on it to tease her. She groaned and shut her eyes and imagined him in front of her. She'd always thought he was handsome. Tall, strong and well built and she had always wanted to, wait- Grasping the current opportunity to fulfill this want of hers; she re-opened her eyes and curled her hand around his head, releasing the cascade of crimson locks that fell onto her and tickled her skin. "I've always wanted to do that," she whispered. Renji ignored her. She grabbed two thick strands of his hair and pulled it brutishly, "Don't ignore me!"

"Ah! Ow!" He cried out in surprise. "Jesus woman, calm down." She would have kicked him if her legs had not been preoccupied. Plus she didn't want to stop now. She gave Renji and slow peck on his lips, her most skilful yet.

"I don't want to stop," she whispered.

"Oh? Are you talking to me?" Renji ragged. Rukia narrowed her eyes and Renji grinned sheepishly.

"Renji."

"Assistant Captain Renji," he corrected. "I let ya get away without addressing me properly too much." Evidently, this amused him because he laughed. Rukia sunk her teeth into his shoulder and he yelped.

"You talk too much." A wave of exhilaration roused him and he lowered his body onto Rukia, driving himself into her powerfully. A horrible, bloodcurdling scream erupted from her.

…

"I won't share… my chocolate… with you," Ichigo mumbled in his sleep. A pool of saliva formed on the floor.

…

Renji looked at her in shock. Rukia squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the sharp pain inside her to subside. Tears formed in her eyes.

Renji froze. "Was- was that your first time?" He asked mortified, feeling an overwhelming guilt in his gut. Rukia nodded, keeping her eyes sealed. Renji rested his forehead beside her, "I'm sorry," he breathed. He began to lift himself off of her when she grabbed onto his hair.

"Don't stop," she gasped. "Please, I want this." Renji nodded and continued gently. He didn't know Rukia was a virgin, he felt terrible.

Rukia breathed quickly. Her body shivered with a slight pain, but she felt a pleasure building up inside her as Renji pressed into her tenderly. She cried out for release, "Renji, faster. Go faster," she moaned between her panting.

"No. I'm not going to hurt you again," he said quietly. Rukia dug her nails into his back and he inhaled sharply. She slid them across his skin roughly and Renji growled. It hadn't taken her long to figure out his weaknesses. Renji was in bed how he was in life, an animal. Rukia smiled at her deduction.

"Renji! Harder!" she said loudly. Despite his willingness, Renji refrained, keeping his pace.

"Any harder and you won't be able to walk tomorrow," he grinned. Rukia moaned with frustration.

"Useless man…" she said. She felt the pleasure burning inside her, and like an explosion it released and coursed through her entire body, tingling under her skin. She cried out in ecstasy. "I take it back! I take it back!" She tilted her head back, savouring the sensation as it washed over her, arching her back and smiling widely.

Renji rolled off of her and collapsed beside her. "Rukia," he said.

"What?" She answered trying to catch her breath.

"My wound re-opened."

"Idiot."

…

"You look different," Ichigo said suspiciously as he eyed Rukia. Her face went hot.

_Why? Why doesn't Renji look different? Why does he have to pick on me?!_ She thought. Renji walked out from the back room stretching his arms. He peaked at Ichigo.

"Moron," Renji said as he passed.

"What?!" Ichigo called to him. "Hey! Where're you going? Say that to my face! Hey, you with the weird eyebrows I'm talk-!"

"Don't talk about my eyebrows!" Renji yelled back from outside. Ichigo glared at him through the front window, he was about to retort when he saw Renji gripping his head in pain. "Huh?"

A dreadful spiritual pressure pressed down on them. "The hollow," Rukia snarled. She and Ichigo ran to join Renji. He was on his knees covering his ears, a frightened look haunted his face.

"Renji…" Ichigo said.

"He has tasty friends," the hollow screeched. "How lucky I am!" Rukia noticed the tail of the scorpion shaped hollow. She immediately made the connection.

"Ichigo," Rukia said seriously. "Don't let him touch you with his tail."

"Obviously," Renji said as he struggled to his feet. He covered his ear and drew his sword with his other hand. "Can't you two hear that?"

"Only those who've been poisoned can hear it!" The hollow laughed, "That's how I catch my prey! Now I'll devour you all!"

_P-Poisoned?_ Ichigo thought as he looked at his friend.

"Howl! Zabimaru!" Renji called to release his sword. Ichigo reached for his and cursed when he realized he'd left it inside. "Don't bother, Ichigo," Renji laughed. "I'll take care of him."

"Don't be an idiot, you can't-" Ichigo paused. Renji wasn't holding his head anymore, did this mean he couldn't hear whatever it was that bothered him before?

"Zabimaru, let's play with this one a bit," Renji grinned. Hate flickered in behind his eyes as he jumped and cleaved the hollow's right arm off. To Ichigo's surprise, Renji began laughing hysterically. "Hollow's just don't bleed enough these days!"

"Rukia," Ichigo called simply. "Renji's always enjoyed a fight, but this is kinda… creepy."

Rukia looked down, "That hollow is notorious for hunting in this area, but this is where my brother asked Renji to go, to retrieve something very important to him. So, of course he went. It was supposed to be a quick errand, he'll probably be cross when we return late… but it's obvious that Renji's been… infected, and if that's true then…" Rukia's voice broke off and she swallowed hard. "Then that means that everything that he's done since we've found him has been under the influence of that poison." Rukia felt a sick feeling in her gut. "Everything he's done," she repeated, "…wasn't really him." She hid her face in her hands. _I'm such an idiot!_ She scolded herself.

_Rukia?_ Ichigo questioned mentally. _Renji? Infected? _"Ah," Ichigo complained. "I don't get it. Makes no sense to me, he was acting like himself yesterday. Just more on edge." Ichigo watched as the hollow vanquished.

"They ain't so tough when they ain't got their family with them," Renji stated as he walked over to Ichigo and Rukia. "That's ten hollows in…" he thought, "…twenty-two hours... Or about that time anyway."

_Acting like himself… but on edge?_ Rukia thought. It seemed true. She didn't want to think about it.

…

Renji twirled his sword anxiously in his right hand. His pacing began to irritate Ichigo and Rukia sat quietly against the wall. She was too afraid to talk to Renji about last night. "Let's go," Renji whined. "I'm bored."

"Shut-up," Ichigo growled. "It's your own fault anyway for being so weak as to get wounded in the first place."

"…Let's go anyway," He whined.

"There's a sand storm outside! Idiot!" Ichigo yelled. Renji sighed and started pacing again. Suddenly, Rukia got up quietly and left the room. "Where's she going?" Ichigo asked after she left.

"Bathroom?"

"Renji," Ichigo began. His intuition was always wrong when it came to stuff like this, but he felt an oddness about those two.

"Assistant Captain Renji!" He corrected with excitement.

Ichigo didn't meet Renji's gaze when he asked, "Did you…" He felt a growing discomfort. He didn't want to ask, but the idea filled him with pain and hurt and he wanted to know the truth. "Renji," he began again. He held his head and shut his eyes. He forced himself to think over the possibility of _them_… of Rukia and Renji… It made sense. Ichigo stood up calmly and walked rigidly over to Renji. Renji paused with intrigue. Ichigo suddenly reached up and pinned Renji roughly against the wall, his eyes full of hurt and anger. "Did you fuck her?"

"What?" Renji asked, his annoyance growing.

"Did you fuck Rukia?" Ichigo repeated more angrily. Renji hesitated. "Did you fuck her or not?!"

"Yeah," he answered bitterly. "I fucked your girlfriend into the fucking floor."

"Damn it!" Ichigo yelled, punching the wall next to Renji's face. His grip tightened around Renji. "What the fuck Renji! Why the fuck did you-?" Ichigo cut himself off. Renji shifted under his grip.

"Well you sure as hell weren't doing it." After hearing Renji speak those words, he slugged him in the face. Renji only remained standing because of Ichigo's hold and he only held him so he could punch him again. Ichigo beat on Renji relentlessly, until the taller man kicked him away. Blood trickled down Renji's face.

Rukia could hear them in the next room. She curled up and let the tears she held in flow out. She'd been such a fool.

Ichigo clamped his eyes shut. It was all too much to handle. What was worse, he thought, is that he felt more upset about Renji than he had about Rukia. He was angry and hurt and frustrated. He could never define what he'd thought about Renji. They were friends, so why did it feel like this? Why be so worked up over Renji and not the woman he was dating, the woman who he claimed to love?

Renji's tongue moved around in his mouth until it dislodged the tooth that Ichigo had knocked lose. Renji spat it out and wiped some blood from his face. "That was a good chewing tooth, Ichigo." He warned. Ichigo clenched his fists and pounded both of them on the wall of the room he knew Rukia was in.

"Fuck!" Ichigo yelled. Renji waited patiently a few strides away from him. The tattooed man examined his fist and waited.

"You done now?" He asked the torn Ichigo. "Cause I got somethin' to settle with you."

"What the fuck could you want to settle with me?!"

"A tooth." Renji landed a strong kick on Ichigo's jaw, then knocked him below the chin with his fist. Ichigo staggered backward.

"You fucking bastard," he said as he spat out three molars.

"Heh," Renji snickered. "Come on then." The two men tackled and beat each other, cussing and insulting one another until one fell unconscious. Ichigo kneeled over the bloodied Renji.

"Renji," he said, his face tormented with heartbreak. It didn't take long for the taller man to stir and regain himself. He took a look at Ichigo and grinned.

"So you won, eh? I still knocked out more of your teeth."

"Renji, I don't care about that!"

"Lair. Your gonna fucking miss those teeth."

"I don't care about that!" Ichigo gripped onto Renji's shirt and pounded him in the chest. Renji coughed violently. "Oh fuck!" Ichigo panicked. Renji gasped for air. He had forgotten that Renji was still injured from before. Lifting him from the floor, Ichigo helped him to sit up.

"What's with all the cheap shots, eh?" Blood leaked down from his mouth. "Ichigo, I know you're pissed and all." He started as he gripped his ribs. "But could you call Rukia? My lung collapsed just now and you broke four of my ribs." Renji sported his trademark grin and then passed out.

…

Rukia used her kidou to heal most of Renji's wounds. She was disgusted with Ichigo for doing this, especially when Renji was injured, but she didn't dare say a word. She felt ashamed of herself, but it wasn't her strongest feeling. She didn't regret her night with Renji, she just couldn't help feeling used by him, by both of them. After she healed him, she slapped Ichigo. She started crying again. "I'm sorry," she said and then disappeared.

…

Ichigo sat next to Renji, who was still unconscious. He told himself he needed to be by himself, but being alone was enough. He'd sat there for two hours, lost in thought. Ichigo looked down onto Renji, and couldn't help letting his admiration of him creep up. Renji was magnificent, in all of his glory, completely and undeniably, thought Ichigo.

Suddenly, the crimson haired man stirred. Ichigo gnashed his teeth together as the other man rolled his eyes around the room. "Four walls… ceiling…" he muttered as he began to shut his eyes again.

"What?"

"And… window to the right…" Renji breathed.

"Hey, snap out of it Renji."

"Eh?" He gripped onto Ichigo's forearm and sat up quickly, wincing at the sharp pain in his ribs. His eyes were wide and confused. He caught his breath and slouched forward, tightening his grip on Ichigo. "I thought," he panted. "I thought I was back _there_ again," he began to laugh weakly. "The past never really goes away," he huffed, grinning.

"Uh, look. I… um," Ichigo scratched his head and avoided eye contact. "I didn't mean to… you know, um, rough you up like that."

Renji sighed. He was suspicious of Ichigo's intentions, whose temper had cooled too easily and much too quickly. "Are we heading back to the soul society soon then?"

"Heading back?"

"Yeah."

"We're already back."

"Ah, shit. Was I out that long?"

"Yeah."

"I've got to report to Captain Kuchiki."

…

Renji walked with quick strides to the Captain's office. He found the raven-haired man at his desk, looking annoyed. "Renji Abarai." He said with his usual icy stare.

"Captain Kuchiki," Renji managed without stuttering.

"Your incompetence is staggering," he stated. Renji lifted his head and looked at his captain. He felt something surge in his body, his mind grew sick with it. A fire stirred in him. His face crawled with the sickness and lunacy hid behind his eyes. He grinned wildly and his face was cast in shadows.

"My incompetence?" He roared with a bemused expression. His eyes flickered onto his captain and he began to laugh. "Really, Captain, can you really say that to me? When it was you who asked the favour?" The captain stared emotionless causing Renji's laughter to grow louder. "Oh! It's too much! Wait! Before we continue, where's the guest of honour?!"

"Renji," the captain said seriously. The vice-captain grinned and pulled a brassy chain from his pocket, let it drop and swung it from his finger.

"Here's what ya asked for," he mocked, circling it around his finger. "So tell me captain, where's this shrine you keep around here. Isn't it time I met your lovely Hisana?"

"No," Kuchiki said simply and darkly. Renji caught the chain in his palm.

"Hah!" Renji roared. "I bet she fucked like a tee! Let me tell you," Renji laughed leaning into his captain, "Her sister sure doesn't." The noble shut his eyes in irritation. Renji laughed, "Ah, take it easy captain." He said pressing the chain against Kuchiki's chest. "This was Hisana's, wasn't it?" Renji sighed and began to leave, "My advice captain… get over it. Sentimentality doesn't suit you."

The captain watched his subordinate leave. Anger was left tingling on his skin. He would not allow his wife's sister to be toyed with and disrespected in this way, but he understood the look in Renji's eyes. It was a look of absolute insanity and despair.

…

Ichigo sat in the dark wash of the night as it pooled into puddles of shadows on the floor. He felt the darkness filling the room. Soon he would sink, he thought, and drown in the blackness.

He heard a light beating on through the roof, too heavy to be rain, but he dismissed it anyway. He felt a sudden presence in the room, not an ordinary presence, but a wild and furious soul. He felt it behind him. He swung at the intruder and his quick fist was caught by a soft warmth. It comforted him for only a moment before its grip tightened into a horrible pain.

He felt his forearm being crushed under the pressure, a sudden twist of the grip brought him to his knees and he came face to face with the one who had intruded. "R-Renji…" he stuttered. He felt the man's breath on his face and could feel him grinning. The pain in his arm subsided quickly as Renji released it. "We should spar," he said.

"What?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo stammered. Renji touched his fingers to his forehead and grew serious. "Why are you letting your spirit energy flow out?!" Ichigo questioned heatedly.

"I was looking for a fight," Renji stated simply. Ichigo frowned. The taller man collapsed onto his back and rested on the bed. Ichigo scowled as he sat on the floor.

"Why'd you come here?" he snapped.

"Like I said, I was looking for a fight."

"You stupid fuck! Just leave me alone!" he fumed. "I don't want to see you! What don't you get about that?!"

"I get it."

"Then-?!"

"Ichigo. Shut up. I was just bored."

"Bored?! It's the middle of the night! I don't care what you do with yourself so get outta here! Go fuck someone or sleep but just go!"

"I can't sleep."

"So don't make it my problem. Get out!"

Renji's faced softened. "I got demoted," he said.

"What?" Ichigo felt the anger cool in him. "You…?"

"Not officially, but I'm certain that I'll be given the news tomorrow."

"Heh. Pissed off the wrong guy?" Ichigo scoffed. He looked at Renji and noticed how relaxed he seemed. Although, he appeared to have not slept in days. Ichigo sighed. "You and… Rukia?" He concluded. "You were demoted because of… that?"

"No," Renji stated. "As if Captain Kuchiki could be that personal."

"True."

"I'm not fit to be a vice captain. It's that simple."

"And if you are not demoted…?"

"I'll resign."

"What?!" Ichigo burst out loudly. Renji crossed his brows but his eyes were filled with despair.

"Did you know that sanity is just a veil thrown over our eyes?" Renji said unexpectedly. "…To keep us from seeing the truth."

"Renji?" Ichigo asked. His friend had been acting out of character for a few days now; worry now surpassed his jealous anger. "What truth?" He asked carefully.

"That existence is meaningless," Renji laughed. "I see it now. The world's a playhouse. Everything is just one grand deception! It's a pathetic sport, really." The man grinned. He could feel the previous crack in himself grow, widening into an irreparable madness. He understood this. He was losing his mind more with every passing moment, but even with this knowledge, he could not save himself for he could not control himself. Poison, infection and madness. He'd become his own prison.

"Renji…?" Ichigo uttered. He recalled Rukia's previous words; at the time he was reluctant to hear them. He'd been still sore from her affair…

"_The hollow that appeared before the clay shelter, I'm positive that Renji had come into contact with it before. It's notorious for using these deserts as its hunting grounds and infamous for its spirit venom. Renji was poisoned by it. That much is clear. What you need to know Ichigo is that the poison operates like a time bomb."_

"_Time bomb?" _

"_Yes. The poison moves slowly. At first its symptoms are hard to detect, but with time… they'll become increasingly evident, and eventually they'll take full effect." _

"_What's their 'full effect'?" _

"_Complete insanity. The poison will drive Renji mad." _

Ichigo clenched his teeth. Why hadn't he listened more carefully to Rukia before? If only he could have handled things differently, he may not be facing this problem now. He looked into Renji's wild eyes once again.

"You know, Ichigo. There's only one way to live," Renji smiled and his eyes seemed to cool. "You have to beat it. Since life really isn't worth living, you've got to grip it and mould it into something. The world is for the taking to anyone who's willing to twist it into his or her image. So really, to those who think of life as a joke," Renji continued. "The real joke is on them because they'll be victim to the ones who seize it."

"I don't get it," Ichigo sighed with all his previous thoughts drifting away to make room for the contemplation of Renji's new philosophy.

"Ah, don't worry about it Ichigo. It's just a crazy idea anyway."

"Crazy, huh?" Ichigo felt his blood run cold again. He turned to his friend, who lay quietly on the bed. He looked as he had before, like Renji- just on edge. Ichigo gave a small smile. Rukia was just paranoid. _Renji is fine, he must have just had a lot to deal with recently_, Ichigo convinced himself. He plopped down onto the bed next to him and his hard feelings towards the crimson haired man had melted away.

"Yeah, crazy," Renji said reaching to tuck a piece of Ichigo's bleached hair behind his ear. Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine. Unknown feelings began to mix in him and at first he mistook it for indigestion.

As Renji's hand fell back to his side, it brushed against the other man's shoulders, causing Ichigo's heart to quicken. Renji grinned as he noticed Ichigo's nervous behaviour and sat up to look into Ichigo's shocked, brown eyes. Ichigo's mouth quivered as if to protest, but he had nothing to say.

"I hurt you, eh?" Renji sneered. "Then, let me make it up to you." His face softened and had looked enticing to Ichigo. A kind of dreamy expression overcame those feral eyes but they were still sharp and sultry. An animal, Ichigo thought, Renji reminded him of an animal.

Ichigo felt heat rising into his face. His palms became wet and he swallowed hard. He wasn't used to this feeling and he didn't understand it, but he was excited by it. The sheets bowed under the weight of Renji's hand as he pressed himself forward. Ichigo leaned away, falling onto the bed, unable to get up as he was trapped underneath the other man.


	3. Hell III

BLEACH FIC: A LINE IN THE SAND

CHAPTER: THREE

"You really are a helpless brat, eh?" Renji teased as he crossed Ichigo's arms across his chest. "And to think there are those who are actually scared of ya."

"You'd be better off if you were one of them," Ichigo threatened. Renji eased himself back, allowing Ichigo to push him off. He expected Ichigo to retreat but instead the younger man grabbed onto his neck and pulled Renji onto him again, meeting his lips with a fiery kiss.

"I-Ichigo!" Renji stammered wide-eyed. Ichigo felt the anger and hurt in himself well up once again. This man that he cared for so much… How could he hurt him so deeply? Ichigo reminded himself of the affair and fixed his hands on the other's thick throat.

"How?!" he demanded. "How could you do that to me Renji?! How could you when I-?!" His words disappeared into Renji mouth as the man kissed him.

"Shut up already," he moaned. He brought his moistened lips onto Ichigo's neck and allowed his hands to explore and learn the curves of the other's body. Ichigo breathed in sharply. His mind raced. What was he doing? He felt Renji's warm hand on his bare stomach.

"What're we doing?" he groaned.

"Who cares?" Renji said, breaking away from Ichigo's neck and leaving a trail of kisses leading to his chest. He twirled his tongue around Ichigo's nipple and bit into the skin around it, laughing when Ichigo cried out. Ichigo felt his body heat up and need over took him. He lifted himself to met Renji and brought his mouth onto Renji's shoulder, working his tongue furiously. He was halted as Renji's large hand landed on Ichigo's chest and pushed him away. The red eyes of the other averted and a wide grin possessed him. "Hear that Ichigo?" he asked excitedly. "It's a hollow!"

"Wha?" Ichigo asked in a daze. Renji hopped off Ichigo and leapt out the window. "What the fuck?!"

…

His heart beat heavily. His thickened blood pulsed under his skin. He was close. He drove himself into the sky and landed swiftly in a grassy field. So close, he thought. It was so close. "Come out!" Renji screamed. "I know you're out there because my skin is crawling!" He huffed in excitement, the anticipation of battle pushing him over the edge. Ichigo followed only minutes behind. "There," Renji growled. "I see you."

The ghostly figure emerged slowly. Its very image sucked away the light and reflected none. Renji squinted into the darkness and released his sword, Zabimaru. His pupils dilated as he swung the notched sword.

…

Ichigo dragged his feet as fast as he could. He could sense the wildness in Renji's spirit power. The look in those red eyes had startled him. It was like Renji had completely snapped. "Renji!" Ichigo called, only seconds behind. He landed next to the other man. Ichigo's eyes fell onto the disappearing hollow.

"Not enough," Renji growled. He turned rigidly to face Ichigo. His eyes burned with hate and insanity. "Fight me, Ichigo!"

"What?! Renji, no-!" Ichigo's words were lost in the wind as he dodged a whip from Zabimaru.

"Yeah! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Renji howled as he brought down his sword relentlessly. The clanging of mental rang in Ichigo's ears.

"Renji get a hold of yourself!"

"Come on, Ichigo!" He roared in laughter. Blood spurted abruptly from between Renji's back shoulders. Renji crossed his brows in confusion. "What…?"

"Renji?!"

"Hah!" Renji grunted as he fell to his knees. He could feel his system rejecting the infectious poison, breaking the wound and causing a free flow of blood. "Zabimaru… to stop me, eh?" He wheezed.

"Renji-?!" Ichigo paused as the injured man brought his sword to Ichigo's throat. He looked up under his long strands of crimson hair. It was then that Ichigo understood that Renji was dying. "Yamada! Yamada! Damn it!" He called to the fourth squad reinforcement, who was supposed to be nearby.

"Follow me, Ichigo," Renji coughed.

"What?"

"Follow me to hell," he grinned. "So we can fight for eternity."

"Renji!" Ichigo gasped. Suddenly the short, black haired child ran behind Renji. "Yamada?"

"Assistant Captain Renji Abarai! W-what happened?" Yamada stuttered as he began to fumble with his medical supplies.

"No!" Renji screamed. "Don't!" His powerful hand struck the child away. He couldn't allow himself to be healed. He had to die here. He couldn't let himself be healed. "No!" Renji ran Zabimaru threw his chest and a horrible cry pierced the air. Ichigo stopped breathing as he watched Renji stab himself. Flecks of the other's blood splattered on his face. He could hear the voices of Zabimaru crying out as well. It was a horrible fate for any sword, to kill its master.

"Why?" Ichigo trembled as his eyes filled with water. "Damn it! Why?!"

"Heh," Renji mumbled as blood dripped down his chin. "I'm crazy, not stupid." He swallowed and his body convulsed with pain. "I'm a raving lunatic…" he grinned slightly, "with lethal combat skills. It's too dangerous to keep me around. Somebody well end up… hurt."

"Idiot!" Ichigo sank onto his knees and shook Renji's shoulders violently. "Idiot! Idiot!" Hot tears rolled down his cheeks. "Damn! Damn Renji!" The taller man dragged the sword from his chest, wincing as the hooks ripped through his skin. Blood gushed onto Ichigo's lap and pooled around him.

"You were… one of the best things in my life," Renji wheezed. "You and Rukia. I'm sorry for the trouble," he laughed weakly. Renji's breathing weakened and his body collapsed onto Ichigo.

"Ren… Renji!" Ichigo screamed, wrapping his arms around his fallen comrade. He held him close to his chest and became covered in the other's blood. "No! This can't…! You can't-! Renji!" Ichigo trembled, afraid to let go of his friend; afraid to see if he had died. He held on instead, burying his tear-streaked face into Renji's crimson hair.

He was ripped from his trance by shattering thud. Ichigo looked forward and onto the gates of hell. The skeletal door creaked open and Ichigo felt nauseous with understanding. "No!" He yelled. "No! I won't let you have him!" He roared towards the gates. He felt a chilling prick on his chest, looking down he saw the sword of hell pierce through Renji's corpse. "No…" Ichigo quivered. He felt his muscles loosen. His arms went limp and fell to his sides as he watched the gate devour Renji's soul and vanish.

All that was left was an eerie silence.

…

Yamada crawled to his side, "Ichigo-san?"

"Yamada," Ichigo said darkly. He clenched his fists and rose to his feet.

"Ichigo-san! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to rip open those fucking gates of hell and drag that bastard's ass back here!" Ichigo screamed. "He thought he could just die?!"

"Ichigo-san! Wait! Please!" Ichigo dashed away from Yamada. He headed towards the only man he knew who could help him, the exile. He ran furiously. He would find Renji even if he had to die. He would find him. They would be together. He would not let love slip through his fingers like sand once again. They would be together; He would make it happen.


End file.
